LONELINESS LOVE HAPPINESS DEPRESSION
by Fearlessniley16
Summary: miley and nick are deeply in love and are getting married while trying to get through their second year of college. But as everything goes up hill for the couple, miley's m.o.h. has a nervous breakdown. rated m. its a lot better than it sounds, i promise.


**Miley's Point of View**

_Miley walked into the house wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She went into the family room where Nick and Jacob sat watching a football game._

"_TOUCHDOWN!" the two boys shot out of their seats with smiles on their faces. Miley giggled, which suddenly turned all the attention in the room towards her._

"_Hi." She smiled._

"_Hey Demy, your friend is here!" Jacob shouted and sat back down on the couch to continue watching the game, while Nick sat next to him, checking her out. _

"_What's your name?"He stood up and walked towards her._

"_I'm Miley Stewart. I'm new at West Monroe." __**(Best thing about a school you know of and is in your state being in a movie, is that you can use it in one of these stories. Hint: if you don't know which movie this school is in, the movie also stars Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato)**__ She stuck out her hand for him to shake, but when he grabbed her hand, instead of shaking it, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly, making her blush._

"_I'm Nicholas, Nicholas Lucas, but you can call me Nick."_

"_It's nice to meet you Nick …"_

Miley's eyes shot open and she looked around her room. It was just a dream, unfortunately. She sat up in her bed and looked at her alarm clock…

3:37 am

She sighed. She didn't have to get up for another two hours, but knew she wasn't going back to sleep. She leaned against her wall which her bed was against. She thought back to that very day and her eyes welled up with tears. The first time he met her… It was so long ago, almost five years. Her sophomore year in high school and now she's a sophomore in college. High school was her heaven. Yeah, she wasn't _that_ popular, but she did have great friends, friends who were _**very**_ popular. Then there was her amazing boyfriend who was the head of it all. They were all close to home, but not her, she was a trillion miles _away_ from home, a trillion miles _away_ from everyone she wished she still got to see daily, but she didn't and she didn't like that.

While she was living in New York going to her dream college focusing on everything but fun, they were living out their lives in Los Angeles, worrying about nothing but fun.

She closed her eyes and let out all the tears, by the time she opened them back up, in was 6:00am. She hurried out of bed and got ready.

8D

She was currently sitting in a booth at a café off campus staring at her background on her laptop. It was her, Nick, Jacob, and Demy with a few of their friends. She looked around her, outside it was cold but it wasn't snowing yet. The college she was at was letting them off for break earlier then most let out, but that was only because of the snow that, like always, was going to hold them back from any planes they need to catch. Of course, she didn't plan on going home, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to leave, so she did…

8:00 pm

After buying a plane ticket, packing her bag, letting her dean know that she was leaving and catching a cab to the airport then flying for 6 hours she was finally there.

Gosh, she missed California so much. New York just couldn't compare to where she was born and raised. The first thing she did after settling down in her old bedroom was call Jacob, her best "guy" friend…

"Hello, who ever called thank you, you saved me from listening to my sister rant about how much she and Nick miss Miley."

"So, you don't miss me?"

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "Miley?"

"The one and only"

"Oh my gosh, hold on"

She heard loud footsteps that sounded like they were running, a car door open, and a bunch of mumbling then a loud high pitched scream.

"Miley? Baby, we miss you so much." Nick sounded so desperate to hear her voice.

"I miss you too, but don't worry, it won't last much longer."

"What?" he sounded very confused.

"When are you going to be at Jacob and Demy's parent's house?"

"We're at a gas station about 20 minutes away, why?"

"No reason. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone and walked down the street.

"I have no idea what she meant."

Demy suddenly looked at both of them smiling. "We have to get home now!"

"Why?" Jacob looked at his sister confused.

"You'll see."

As they pulled up to the house, Demy was the first on out of the car and running in the house leaving the two boys to unload the bags.

In the house the two girls were hugging, screaming, jumping in circles and crying all at the same time. When Nick walked in the house, spotting her was like a deer in headlights. She slowly let go of Demy and ran to him.

That night she spent the night with Demy and they talked all night long. At 6:00am, Miley looked at Demy smiling, "I've got a really big question for you."

"What?"

"Do you have a roommate and if you don't, would you like one?"

"I do not have a roommate and would I like a roommate? That depends; do you have someone in mind who wants to transfer?"

"Yeah, sort of, she wants to be closer to her family and friends."

"What's she like? Do I know her?"

"Well, she's really nice and super friendly… no homo and yeah you know her."

"I do? What's her name?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Miley gave Demy a very smart look. Demy's smile grew big.

"Really, you really want to transfer?"

"I'm positive" Demy screamed a high pitch scream, and ran to her brother's room jumping on the bed. Miley slowly followed and sat on the sofa that her boyfriend, who is now awake, had been sleeping on.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Demy continued shouting and jumping all over Jacob's bed. She suddenly fell off the bed and hit the floor but obviously didn't feel it because she stood up again and started happy dancing around her brother's room.

"WHAT?" the boys weren't very happy. She stopped dancing and looked at me. I nodded, approvingly.

"Miley's transferring to UCLA and she's going to be my new roommate!" Demy continued happy dancing around the room smiling like a young child in a candy store.

Jacob looked at me shocked, "what about New York?"

"Yeah, baby, what about New York? Isn't that your dream school? I thought you worked extra hard just so that you could get in there."

"Well, I did, but it wasn't what I expected. I thought going there would be thrilling. I thought I would make new friends and be happier than ever, but I wasn't happy at all. Yes, I made a few new friends and they were all really nice, but they were nothing compared to you guys. Half of them were nerdy boys who only spoke to me because I was the hottest girl on campus that would actually talk to them." By now, Demy was seated in the chair by her brother's desk, staring at me. All three of them watching me and listening. "And the city was amazing but in my opinion, New York can't even be compared to L.A. Hell, the classes were even misery. I wanted to shoot myself every time I walked in to one of them. I hated it there. I even told the dean that I was transferring and when I told him why, he was fine with it. So, I packed up my bags and I left." They stared at me. "I thought you guys would be happy." She frowned and was about to get up and leave when she felt a hand grab hers.

"I'm ecstatic. I couldn't imagine a better way to go through college then to have my girlfriend by my side the whole time, but are you sure you want to do this? UCLA isn't all that great either." Nick was interrupted by two people laughing. She looked at Demy, who was on the floor laughing, and at Jacob who was lying back down on his bed laughing hysterically.

"That is hilarious! I thought you just said that UCLA wasn't that great! Yeah right, it's awesome!" Demy was

"Well, that's good to hear because I'm going there in the morning. I have a meeting with the board of admissions, they said they needed to talk to me about rooming, scheduling my classes and a bunch of other things. I can't wait to start next semester."

Almost nine hours later, they were all up and out of bed. Miley was at home getting ready for her meeting and Demy was getting ready, considering she was going with her so that she can tell her dorm advisor and the admissions director that Miley would be able to room with her.

Nick and Jacob on the other hand were hanging out, playing video games and being stupid.

"So dude, are you happy about Miles transferring to UCLA?"

"Yeah, I mean I love her, she's awesome. Plus this will make my plan a lot easier."

"What plan?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Um, we've been best friends since first grade and we've told each other everything since."

"Fine, I want to propose to Miley, I don't know when exactly and I already bought the ring but whenever I feel that the moment is right I'm going to do it"

"You WHAT?" Jacob looked shocked out of his mind.

"What's going on?" Miley walked in and looked at them.

"Uh, nothing" Nick looked at her nervously and looked down. Miley looked at him weird

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, when are you and Demy leaving?"

"In a few minutes, she just called me and told me to meet her here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, baby I'm fine. But, hey do you want to go out tonight, just us? Alone?"

"That sounds romantic but Mom and Dad want me to eat with them tonight, you're invited of course, but maybe we can go out, just us tomorrow night, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Hey, Miles, ready to go?" Demy walked down the stairs wearing dark skinny jeans, a loose fitting white top with a jacket that cut off at the elbow and black ballet flats.

"Yes" she looked at Nick "Okay well, I'll see you later." She gives him a peck on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" She walked out the house with Demy behind her.

As she (Demy) was closing the door, she poked her head back in smiling, "By the way, I want to see that thing you were talking about a few minutes ago when we get back. Toodles!" she shut the door and left.

Nick looked at Jacob with wide eyes, "how does she know all of these things?"

"Maybe she was listening in while we were talking."

"What if she tells Miley? You know your sister, dude! She can't keep her mouth shut worth a damn!"

"Dude, c'mon. Demy isn't going to tell Miley. She wouldn't want to miss, Miley's reaction when you ask her."

"True. True."

"So what are we going to do while they're gone?"

"Have you asked Robby, yet?"

Nick looked at his friend, confused, "Have I asked Robby what?"

Jacob looked at Nick shocked, "if you can marry her? You're supposed to ask the father of the bride if you can marry her, before you ask her."

"Then, no, I haven't asked him yet."

"Then, shouldn't you ask him soon, considering you have no clue when you plan on asking her."

"I guess."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Now?"

"No, when you're at the damn alter about to say 'I do.' Yes now you dumbass!"

"Okay. Okay, I'm going" Nick walked out the house.

"Damn is he dumb or what?" Jacob lied down on the sofa rolling his eyes and watching the television.

At the Stewart household, Nick has just arrived.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened revealing a well-dressed Robby Ray Stewart. "Hey Nick, Miley's not here. She just left."

"I know, Sir. I was over at Jacob and Demy's house when she came to pick up Demy, but I'm not here to see her. I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it about Miley?"

"Yes Sir."

"Come in. Hey Honey! Nick is here!" Suddenly a woman with light blonde hair walked in the room.

"Hey Nick." She hugged him tight. "What brings you to our home?"

"I need you and Robby's permission on something, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, come on." They walked into the family room. Robby and Tish sat on one sofa and Nick sat across from them on the chair.

"What is it, son?"

"I would like permission to ask your daughter to marry me, Sir."

Robby looked shocked. He never even thought about his daughter marrying Nick. Yes they were a great couple. But they were so young. Then again, he and his wife were married when they were much younger than what Nick and Miley are now. Tish looked over at her husband with a smile spread across her face. "Did you hear that, Robby? Nick wants to marry our daughter!"

"Yes, I heard him. Nick, why now? Aren't you a little young?"

"Yes, I'm young, but I love her. I knew she was something special from the moment I looked at her and I want to prove that to her."

"Then yes. You may ask our daughter to marry her."

"Really?"

"Of course, we love you with her. We see the way she looks at you and from experience, we know its love."

"Thank you so much Robby."

"No problem, son."

"So, when are you going to ask her?" Tish looked at Nick, excited.

"Well, whenever I think the moment is right, so I planned us a nice private dinner at my house tomorrow night. Just her and I. And if you don't mind, do you think you can get my parents out of the house?"

"I'll invite them to go to that new restaurant downtown. It's really fancy. I have two extra tickets."

"Tish, why don't you give them to him?"

"No thank you, I know just what I want to do for her."

"Okay then, good luck. I'll call your mom tonight and talk to her."

"Thank you."

Two hours, he was there. He was so into the conversation that he didn't even notice how much time was passing. He only noticed it when Miley walked in the door.

"Mom, Dad! It's official! I'm going to UCLA and Demy and I are roomies!" She walked into the room and saw the three of them looking at her.

"Hey, baby!" she kissed him on the lips and sat on his lap. She looked over at her parents "What are you guys talking about, anything interesting?"

"Not really, babe. Just talking casually, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, just wondering. So, are you going to stay over tonight?"

"If you want me too and if your parents allow." The two young adults looked over at her parents.

"Of course it's okay! Just stay safe!"

"MOM!" Miley buried her head in the crook of Nick's neck. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Well, I did and it's the truth! I don't want to be a granny yet!"

"Okay mother!" she took hold on Nick's hand and pulled him to her bedroom. "I cannot believe she said that! She is so embarrassing!"

"She's not that bad. My mom's worse. Remember that time we were making out in the shower? She just walked in and said 'Nick, don't forget to clean little Nicky, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend!' I have never left the bathroom door unlocked while I was in there ever again."

"That was hilarious! I love your mom."

"I love her too, she just needed to learn that I wasn't and never will be a little kid again. I'm growing up."

"Nick, lighten up. It was one time."

"One time too many."

"You're hilarious."

That night while they were in her bed watching a movie, Nick looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Miley…"

"Sorry, yes. Ask away." She continued watching the movie while he reached in his jean pocket and pulled something out.

"Hey, look at me."

"What?" She turned over to where her arms were rested on his stomach and her head rested on her hands. He held up the ring and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes." He slid the ring on her finger and pulled her closer.

_**This is the ring: **_..url

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him gently on the lips and continued smiling. "I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow."

"I know, Jacob thinks I'm going to ask you tomorrow night so this'll shock him"

"Yes and there's no telling what Demy will do."

"Probably jump, scream and happy dance."

She laughed then stopped and got teary eyed, "what's wrong baby?" he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm scared to tell my parents. They're going to flip."

"They already know."

"What?"

"Today when you walked in on us talking, I had just asked them for permission and they said yes."

"Did my mom do back flips?"

"No but she was extremely close."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, I'm getting married."

"Yes, to me." They both laughed.

She looked at the clock and yawned, "It's getting late we should go to sleep."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you."

"Goodnight my beautiful fiancée."

"Goodnight my handsome fiancée." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Miley was in the kitchen pouring orange juice when her mom walked in. "Morning baby- RING! He asked you? When?"

"Last night while we were watching a movie, he just popped the question out of nowhere."

"Awe, that's so romantic!"

"I know, isn't he the best?"

"Yes, oh my lord, my only daughter is getting married."

"Yes mom"

"So, who all knows?"

"You, me and Nick"

"And me," her father walked in shirtless, belly hanging out over his boxer pants. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at her. "Congratulations Baby girl."

"Thank you so much, Daddy." She hugged her father. "Well, I'm going to go wake Nick up; we've got a lot of people to talk to today."

"Yes indeed we do." Nick walked in looking the same as her father, without the belly. He took a sip of his coffee then set it down. He wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and kissed her cheek from behind. "Morning Beauty"

"Morning Beast" she giggled.

"I know, right. These guns are beast."

"What guns?"

"These, baby," He raised up his arms flexing his muscles.

"Okay calm down there cowboy, no guns in the house." He smiled and put his arms down. He wrapped them around her waist and kissed her lips softly, but not long after she started to kiss back, did they hear a manly throat being cleared. They pulled away from each other to see her father watching them awkwardly.

"Sorry Dad."

"Sorry Robby."

"Mmm hmm" and he walked out of the kitchen, onto the front porch, only to be trampled by two people, who were obviously both eager to get inside. He rolled his eyes and sat on his porch swing for the sweet relaxation he looks forward to every single morning. He was pretty sure it was going to mean a lot more to him than it ever has in the months to come.

Inside the house, Jacob was talking to Nick and Demy was admiring the ring that was on Miley's left hand ring finger.

"He has such amazing taste."

"I know."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"I was thinking mid spring, or early summer, that time of year is beautiful for an outdoor wedding."

"Indeed it is."

"We don't know yet. But, we've got a while to go. We just got engaged last night."

"Yeah, true. So, can Jacob and I plan your engagement party?"

"That's what the Maid of Honor and the?" she looked at Nick for help.

"Best man"

"…are for, right?"

"I'm your MOH?"

"Yep"

"I'm your BM?"

"Don't do that, we're not women, and yes you're my best man. We've been best friends since we were in diapers."

"This is awesome!"

A week later, at their engagement party, Miley and Nick were extremely happy. They were getting married plus Christmas was in two days.

_******Authors Note: In this part of the story, I may skip a lot only because it will seem like forever leading up to the wedding******_

4 Days after Christmas (It's Saturday)

"Okay, we've decided the wedding date will be April 29th"

"But that only leaves us like, 4 month's to plan it."

"Don't worry. Miley looked into this woman a few days ago and she's going to help you guys speed it up."

"How?" Demy looked confused.

"Well, I talked to her over the phone yesterday and she explained the whole thing to me. She said that she only deals with one wedding at a time so we will have more time to stay with her and plan it. Plus she does a lot in one day. She'll take you to where ever we want the food ordered from and you'll take care of that then you'll order the place settings that we picked out of the catalogs. And a whole lot more. She's amazing. My aunt used her and two months after getting engaged, they were married."

"Cool."

"I know. I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Jacob's met her before. She's my cousin, the one you like to stare at every time she's over at my house."

"The goddess?"

"She's not a goddess!"

"She is to me."

"Whatever."

"So, anyways, Miley, when are we meeting up with her?"

"I scheduled all of us to go meet her Monday at 12:00 noon."

"I'm all clear then." Jacob smirked.

"Same here." Nick smiled at his fiancée.

"I've got a yoga class then, but I can reschedule."

"You sure?" Miley was looking at her friend unsure.

"Yes, yoga can wait, planning my best-friend's wedding, can't" They all laughed.

"So, Nick? What'd your mom and dad say?"

"They were so excited. My mom wouldn't stop gazing at the ring. She was ecstatic."

"It was funny." Miley looked at Nick. "Is your brother going to be home for the wedding?"

'I don't know. The next time he calls I'll ask him."

"Okay."

_**SKIPPING: It is three months later and most of the wedding is planned there are, of course, a few things that are left to do. Jacob and Alex have hit things off. They are dating and it has helped the wedding get planned faster than they thought her just helping them would. They are all back at school. Miley and Demy LOVE being roommates so far. Alex, Miley and Demy are becoming really close friends. Demy has met a guy that she likes, his name is Rob and they met at school. Miley and Nick are doing great, they are getting more and more nervous as the wedding gets closer. Miley loves UCLA, she is doing great in her classes and all of her professors love her.**_

Nick sat on his bed in his dorm, taking in the news he had just received. His brother was coming home for good. It has been two years since he last saw him. And they ended on a bad note, but he was coming home and that was all that mattered. Miley walked in the room and saw him smiling like a dumbass.

"Is there something I should know?" he nodded slowly and looked up at her.

"My brother's coming home from Iraq for good."

"Is he going to be home in time for the wedding? By the way you and Jacob and the guys need to go get your tuxes soon."

"Okay, thanks."

"So your brother's coming home, huh?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"In two weeks."

"That's great."

"I know. It's awesome. My brother, who I haven't seen in two years, is coming home."

"And he's going to watch us get married."

"Yeah, he's going to be at my wedding."

"Our wedding." She corrected him.

He snorted, "He's going to be at _our_ wedding."

"That's right."

"So, when are you going to get your dress fitted?"

"Babe, it's been fitted. I just got back from the bridal shop. They made it perfect. I can't wait until I actually get to wear it for more than a half an hour."

"I can't wait to see you in it then take it off of you." He pulled her down on his lap and nibbled on her neck. She giggled.

"Stop, you're going to leave a mark."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to walk around campus with a mark on my neck."

"Then don't walk around campus."

"How else am I supposed to get to all of my classes?"

"Simple, don't go to class." She laughed and moved his lips to hers and kissed him. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her while deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip begging her for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing him access, but only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem, this is my room too. Can you stop?" Nick looked at his roommate, who was not Jacob, and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Beck!"

"Whatever, so is she new here?" he nodded toward Miley.

"How did you know that?" she asked him kind of weirded out.

"I saw you in one of my classes yesterday, I was going to make a move on you, but looks like Nicky boy got to you first, not surprised though. He and Demy are friends. And obviously you and Demy are friends.

"How do you know that?" she was nervous. This guy knew a lot about her for someone she just met a few minutes ago.

"Please, you and Demy were like glue throughout the whole class, giggling and making fun of our professor."

"Oh" she was relieved.

"So, does your fiancée know you're cheating on him with this loser?" Nick started cracking up laughing.

Beck got confused, "what's so funny?"

Miley smiled lightly, "this loser is my fiancée."

"I thought you just met, I mean you're new here and I thought you guys met through Demy?"

"Yeah, Dude. Six years ago." Nick's face was now red from laughing so hard.

"Oh, well how are Demy and that freak doing?"

"Who? Rob?" Miley was curious, why did he want to know about Demy? And why did he call Rob a freak?

"No, Jacob. Are they still together?" And once again laughter filled the room, except this time there were two people laughing.

"Dude, Demy and Jacob are twins."

"Oh, sorry. So, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Yep. Rob, her Science buddy."

"Oh, damn. Warn me when she's single again, that girl is so damn sexy!"

"Sorry, bud. I don't think she's going to be free for a while."

"Yeah, she and Rob are getting really serious."

"How long have they been together?"

"Two months tomorrow."

"Damn"

"But I'll keep an eye out for any broken-hearted girls looking for a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks."

Miley looked at the time and gasp, "Oh shit!" she quickly got up, threw her jacket on and picked her purse up.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I have to go. Lunch date with Selly, Demy and this girl Tori from my Journalism class. I told them I'd meet them at the sushi place at noon and it's already 11:55."

"It's not that far away, do you want me to drive you there?"

"No thanks baby, I have my car." She pecked him on the lips and headed towards the door, "I love you."

"Love you too." And the door shut, she was out of the room.

Nick looked at Beck and sighed, "I guess I'm stuck with you."

"No you're not." Jacob walked in the room smiling.

"Your girlfriend just walked in on me and Sel making out. Something about a sushi date with Demy and some chick named Tori."

"Same here. She just up and left"

"So, want to go watch them? Beck, you can come and I'll call Rob."

"Fine, but if we get caught, it was all your idea."

"Yeah, I don't want Miley to think I'm even weirder than what I am." Beck looked at him with an honest look in his eyes.

"True, you, like, scared the shit out of her. You came off a bit stalker-ish, knowing all that stuff about her."

"They were the simplest things." He held his arms up in defense. Jacob walked back over to the guys.

"Rob is on his way here. Seems as though Miley did the same to him and Demy as she did to me and Sel. Dude, your girlfriend is…"

"She's my fiancée and I know she's a sexy, determined little woman. Where is his dorm?"

"Down the hall." Rob walked in. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." The four of them piled into Nick's truck and headed to the restaurant where the girls would be.

Minutes into their peaceful luncheon, the girls were talking, laughing and having a good time. Suddenly the waiter came to their table carrying a pretty colorful drink and a note. "Excuse me, which of you beautiful ladies are Miley?"

"I am, why, is there a problem?" Miley asked the waiter curiously.

"Not at all. This is from an anonymous customer, he told me to give you this." He set the drink down. "And to read you this." He opened the card and read it aloud, where the whole restaurant could hear him. "My dearest Miley, I love you. I cannot wait for our wedding day. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms and call you "Mrs. Lucas." I love you with everything in me and everything out of me. I am delighted to tell you that I am forever grateful that you are mine. I love you and I don't have to wait to see you 'cause I am watching your beautiful features right now, your fiancé, Nick."

Miley looked down and blushed as 'awe's' were heard throughout the whole restaurant and the waiter walked away. He held his hand out to another customer and when given what he wanted, he walked away from them. Miley looked at the customer and smiled. He winked at her and her cheeks turned an even brighter red.

When lunch was finished and the girls were in the car, Tori spoke up, "Miley, who was that cutie with your boyfriend?"

"Which one?"

"Tan, black hair."

"There were three of them, Jacob, Rob and Beck."

"He was wearing a plaid shirt…"

"Beck." The three girls said together.

"Is he single?"

"Yes," Miley glanced at her. He was complaining to Nick and I today about how hot Demy was and that he needed a girlfriend and all that. It was stupid, but I'm sure he'll be interested."

"You think so?"

"Yes." There was some silence then Demy spoke up.

"He thinks I'm hot?"

"Demy!"

"What?"

"She was just telling us how she liked him, stop being rude!"

"_Sorry,_" she slouched back in her seat by the window not saying another word.

"Dude, did you see that hot brunette that was with Miley?" Beck looked to Nick from the back seat of Nick's truck.

"Demy?"

"No, the _other_ one."

"Selena?"

"No, the _**other**_one."

"Oh, Tori?"

"Yeah, her."

Yeah, I saw her. What about her?"

"She was fucking hot."

"You're interested in her? I thought you were still hooked on Demy?"

"Dude, her boyfriend, who looks like a freaking bodybuilder is in the car. Why would you say that? He might crush me."

Rob looked at him skeptically, "I don't mind if you say she's hot and sexy or anything like that. Just don't talk trash about her or try to make a move on her. If you do that, I'll crush you."

"Oh, okay." He was still scared to say anything else about Demy. After all, he didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and end up getting himself crushed.

"Want to know something creepy?" Nick glanced at Jacob, who was currently in the passenger seat. "Earlier today I was talking to Miley and Beck when Beck asked us how Demi and Jacob were doing and if they were still dating..." Jacob spit out the coke that he had just taken a sip of.

"WHAT?" he had a disgusted look upon his face.

"I just laughed. You should have seen his face when I told him y'all were twins. He froze like a deer in headlights."

"Hey, no one told me that before today and you two are not identical so sorry if I made a mistake."

"Well, it's a mistake that is best not mentioned again, deal?"

"Deal."

_**Author's Note: I just realized that I used Selena's real name, which if I'm not mistaken, isn't allowed unless another part of her name is different, so Selena's last name is Perez, got it? Selena Perez… And oh my goodness, I was so confused when I was writing Sonny instead of Demi, 'cause I knew Demi with the 'i' is not allowed and on my computer it is a spelling error, so I clicked it and there was another way to spell it, like you've probably noticed, it is spelled with a 'y' so I am thanking the computer for helping me get unconfused. :) LOL Also, "Rob," some of you may be aware, is Rob Kardashian. **_

_**SKIPPING: IT'S ONE MONTH LATER: Nick and Miley's wedding is in two days. Demy and Rob are getting really serious. Jacob and Sel are still busy having a good time while being together, but are getting a little more serious as time goes by. Tori and Beck are together and having a good time. They flirt a lot, even when everyone's around. They HAVE NOT kissed yet, but one of the two just wants to get it over with while the other is still kind of unsure. Everyone is super ecstatic for the wedding. All the out of state relatives are in town, everything is pretty much ready. The only thing that needs to be done is the actual wedding…**_

Miley looked in the mirror. She was currently staying at her parents' house until the wedding. She was wearing .?w=331 after all it was her bachelorette party. Tonight was the second to last night being single. They decided to throw it tonight because they didn't want to be hung over during the wedding. Demy stood behind her in the doorway, watching her. "Don't be nervous, we promised Nick we wouldn't hire a male stripper, so it's nothing crazy like that."

"Good, because I really don't want to watch undress himself thinking he's hot." She turned to her best friend.

"Whatever, c'mon, the guys are hanging out at Nick's parent's house, while we go out clubbing. Jessica found this awesome club in the city that we're going to."

"Cool." The two girls made their way out of Miley's old room and down the stairs into a room that was filled with friends of Miley's.

At the club, everyone was having fun, drinking, dancing and mingling with either each other or random strangers.

Suddenly, the music was dimmed down and a voice filled the club, Miley froze, "I hear there's a bachelorette party going on! Where's the bride?"

Demy grabbed Miley's arm and raised it, "Here she is!"

"Demy, no" Miley whispered to her friend.

"Miley c'mon have a little fun."

"I am having fun!"

"Then have a little more!" Demy dragged her friend to the bar where a man stood. Before she knew what else to do, Miley was on the bar, blushing.

"Here's a little treat for the bride." The room filled with Britney Spears' song "Hold It Against Me" and Miley's body instantly started dancing.

In the audience, the guys were whistling and screaming for more. Nick looked at Jacob and yelled in his ear over the music. "Dude, we've known her for six years. We've been to a million parties together but I have never seen her go this wild."

"Maybe she realized that she had only one more day of freedom and just wanted to breakout." Nick shrugged.

"Maybe"

The song ended and Miley was off the bar. Nick suddenly felt something smack him in the head. He looked to his side and saw someone that looked pissed. "Oh hey Demy, what are you doing here?"

"I _was _having fun then I noticed someone in the crowd who looked awfully familiar, it was you, what are you doing here?"

"Demy, take a chill pill, they were only making sure we followed the rules." Miley giggled and bounced onto Nick's lap. "Besides, who says we can't have fun together?"

"Ugh,_ fine_" she looked at Rob who sat on top of the booth, smiling at her and motioned her over to him. She was about to object until she saw the other girls all over the other boys there. Selena was straddling Jacob, making out with him. Miley and Nick were on top of each other and everyone was having fun except for her. She smiled back at Rob and climbed over the other couples finally reaching him.

Miley whispered something into Nick's ear, "Did your brother ever show up?" he nodded and pointed to a guy that looked similar to Nick.

"That's Joe, you can meet him later."

"He and that girl are getting pretty cozy."

"That's his fiancée, Taylor Swiff. She tagged along since he didn't really know anyone."

"He doesn't know Jake?"

"He knows Jacob and me, but that's basically it."

"Oh okay."

"You looked pretty sexy on stage. Where did those sexy moves come from?"

"Truthfully, you know as much as I do." He laughed and she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Miley looks at her cell-phone, checking the time, "It's getting late"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 3am." She looked at him. "What's with the big smile?"

He whispered in her ear, "We're getting married tomorrow." That made her lips curl in to a big smile.

"We are."

Later that day, around 12 noon, Miley opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was killing her. She looked beside her, but no one was there. She heard laughing and talking going on downstairs. Everyone was most likely up and dressed, waiting for her to do the same. She rolled out of bed and down the stairs. She took one look at the sight before her, no one, other than her parents, was ready, Nick was standing at the bar in nothing but his plaid boxer pajama pants with a coffee in his hand. Rob was drinking coffee and talking to Selena, both looking tired and hung-over. Demy was sitting on the sofa with a bucket beside her. Jacob was leaning against the wall, with nothing underneath him, sleeping. She looked back at Nick, who was talking to the guy she saw last night, _his brother_, she thought. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself and made her way over to her fiancé and his older looking brother.

"Morning, baby" she poured herself some coffee and took a sip.

"Here, I think you might need these." Joe, that's what she thought Nick told her his name was, held out some painkillers. She took them and smiled.

"Thanks, Joe, right?" She wanted to make sure she was correct.

"Yes, and you're Miley, Nick's fiancé." Miley smiled and nodded after swallowing the pills and sipping her coffee.

"Yep, that's correct."

"Well, thank you. I've never seen my brother so happy before in his entire life, well except when he was four and got a drum-set for Christmas, but, other than that, never."

"It's no big deal. He did the same for me." She leaned against Nick's chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled back. They locked eyes and he leaned down and pecked her lips fragilely.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"This morning is anything but good. My head is killing me."

"I bet."

Miley suddenly looked at Joe, "Where's your fiancé? I thought she would be here with you, I saw her at the club last night."

"She's taking a shower upstairs. She really wants to meet you."

"Really? That's awesome. I want to meet her too."

"She looked through your scrapbook from high school and couldn't stop laughing."

"Why?" Miley knew there were some funny pictures in there, but didn't find them _that_ funny.

"She was raised by extremely proper parents and went to a private school in England, where they were working. She didn't really get to do a lot of the really fun things you guys got to do."

"Oh, that stinks."

"Tell me something I don't know." Miley turned around to see a tall blonde with wet curly hair. She wore a cute sundress with flats. She smiled big at Miley.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. I've wanted to meet you since I heard Joe's brother was getting married."

"Really?" Miley was a little freaked out, she didn't think Nick has ever met Taylor before now, or last night.

"Well, growing up, I was the only child and my parents kept me locked up in our house from the time I got home from school until I had to leave. I didn't get out much, unless it was to a dinner party either my parents or one of their friends held. All their children either stayed home or were spoiled rotten and didn't want to be spoken to. Sorry if I sound creepy, I'm really not, I just really want a girl to hang out with instead of Joe and his buddies in the force."

"Well, okay then. You've got yourself a gal-friend."

The two girls laughed. Demy walked up to them, still not feeling well, but she felt left out.

"What's going on?"

Taylor looked at Demy and smiled. "I'm Taylor, Joe's girlfriend."

"I'm Demy, Miley's best friend and Jacob's sister. It's nice to meet you."

"Demy, why don't you just go lie down? You look like you just got hit by an eighteen wheeler." Miley patted her friends back and smiled weakly at her.

"Fiiine" Demy went back to the sofa to lie down. Once she did, she instantly fell asleep.

Miley turned back to Taylor and smiled. "So, Taylor, do you have a dress for the wedding?"

"No, I planned on going shopping today, but I have no idea where to look first."

"Maybe I can take you? I know the perfect store. You'd love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's this really cute boutique downtown. There styles are _so _cute."

"Okay"

"Okay, let me get ready then we can leave. 20 minutes tops, I promise."

"Okay."

An hour later, Miley and Taylor are out shopping and Demy has just woken up. She walks into the kitchen and looks around. She spots Jacob and Rob talking and walks over to them.

"Hey Jake, where's Miley?" She leans on Rob.

Jacob looks to Rob and Rob just shrugs. Jacob looks back at Demy, "She went shopping with Taylor. They left about a half an hour ago."

"What about Nick and Joe?"

"They went with the girls. They thought it'd be a cool way to catch up."

"Oh, why didn't they wake me up? I could've gone with them."

"Demy, you would've been the third wheel. Plus, Miley really wants to get to know Taylor. They are going to be sister-in-laws, you know." Rob looked down at his girl-friend who just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Yes, I know that, Rob! But, I…"

"But you what, Demy? You're always up Miley's ass! So, she wants some new friends, so what! You made plenty of new friends when you started at UCLA last year and you don't see Miley complaining when you blow her off for them! So, why can't you just shut-up and get a hold of yourself! Miley and Taylor are going to be family soon. They're becoming friends and Miley's happy. Be happy for her! You two will always be friends, but that doesn't mean you can't have your own friends, the same goes for Miley! So just shut the hell up and stop complaining!" Jacob lost it. He was sick and tired of Demy and the stupid things she says and does. He had to do something about it. Demy was in tears, sure they've had their fights and arguments, but he has never blown up at her like that. She ran out the house crying her eyes out and he didn't feel at all guilty. He looked to Rob, who was still standing there. "Aren't you going to punch me and run after her?"

Rob sighed, "No, I'm not going to punch you, because you're right. She does do a lot of complaining. But, yes, I'm going after her." He walked out the house and started searching for Demy.

Miley walked into a bridal shop with Taylor. The boys were at a sports store down the street and Miley wanted to show Taylor something. "Thank you, Olivia." Miley thanked her dress lady politely. When the woman was out of the room, Miley smiled at Taylor, "I know we just met officially this morning, but over the last 5 hours, I have learned a lot about you. So, I called Olivia about an hour ago and asked her to get something for you." Miley pulled a (I forgot if I said a color before, but if I did, I'm changing it to dark purple) dark purple knee length dress off a hook that was in the room. "Since I only have 2 right now, including the maid of honor, you are my new bridesmaid, if that's cool with you?"

"Yes, of course. I'd be honored."

"Great, try this on and tell Olivia whatever needs to be fixed, but remember it's suppose to reach the knees, okay?"

Taylor laughed and nodded, "Okay"

Two hours later, it's 7:00 pm. They were on their way home when Rob called Nick and told him to bring everyone to Demy and Jacob's house. They pulled into the driveway. When they got inside the house, Miley gasps, there was Demy. She was destroying her parents' home. "Demy, what the hell do you think you're doing? Your parents are going to kill you!"

Demy turned around to look at her, "Like you'd care! You'd probably just forget about me like you did today! You never even asked me if I wanted to go with you guys!"

"Demy… you weren't even awake! I was going to ask you, but Jacob and Rob told us to go out and have fun. We were shopping for Taylor's dress! That's it, we walked around downtown Los Angeles for hours talking and having fun. I didn't mean to upset you, anyways, why do we have to always be together? We've hung out about 24/7 for the last four month's! I wanted to spend one day with Taylor, Nick and Joe! Why is that a problem?"

Jacob walked out of the closet with Rob, "That is exactly what I told her! She's going psychotic, Miley! It's sickening!"

Miley looked at Demy who threw the vase that was in her hand, at Jacob. Nick caught it before it could, after all, it was Jacob and Demy's mother's favorite vase.

"Demy!" Miley rushed to Jacob's side. He was lying on the ground from Nick hitting him on accident.

Demy did not say nor did anything. She just trudged up the stairs to her room and went to bed. The others helped the boys up and stared at the stairs. They eventually started cleaning the living room, everything was everywhere. Demy was going crazy.

After a while, the house was cleaned. The group, minus Joe, Taylor and Demy, were sitting on the sofas in the living room staring at each other silently. Miley spoke up after a few minutes, "I have an idea. It won't be easy, but it is needed." They looked up at her hopeful. "After the wedding, if Demy gets any worse, I think we should send her to rehab."

"For what?" Rob looked at her.

"It's obvious. She has separation anxiety. When she's away from me, she goes psychotic."

"Demy doesn't deserve this, she is just scared. She doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't care, Rob! She almost killed Jacob today! There's only a matter of time before she actually does."

Rob looks down. He didn't want to argue.

The next morning, at the church, Demy was quiet. She only answered the simple questions. She didn't look Miley in the eye once. She was scared of herself and according to the things everyone said about her last night the people who knew what she'd done were scared too. When she walked down the aisle before Miley, she knew what she had to do. She had to tell her best friend her secret or things would never be right again. Once she was in her place, the origin started playing and everyone in the room stood up. Miley walked down the aisle her arm linked with her father's. Demy looked at Nick who was smiling like an idiot from ear to ear. She looked back at Miley who was now being handed over to Nick from her father. Once her father was seated beside her mom, Miley walked with Nick the rest of the way to the altar.

Half way through the ceremony, Demy couldn't take it any longer, so she tapped Miley on the shoulder. It was like the earth stopped and it was frozen with everyone looking at her. Miley and the rest of the church looked at her surprised. "What?" Miley tried to keep her smile.

Demy looked down, "I need to talk to you and it cannot wait until the reception."

"Now? Why not earlier?"

"I don't know, please, I really need to talk to you, it's extremely important."

Miley looked at Nick who sighed and nodded. Miley walked to the side of the church and out the exit. Once they were out there and the door was closed, Miley turned to Demy, "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I was a horrible person yesterday and I have a very good explanation for my actions."

Inside the church, Tori (haven't heard about her in a while, right?) had her ear pressed against the door trying to hear what was going on. She whispered to Selena (her too, right?), "Something about being sorry for yesterday." She pressed her ear against it again and after a couple of minutes, her mouth dropped and eyes widened. She got up and walked over to the wedding party, "Demy is sorry for whatever she did yesterday and she told Miley she was lesbian and that she is in love with her. Then she said something about after the reception she's going away for a while.

"What?" Jacob and Rob were both shocked. The door suddenly opened and the two girls walked in.

The lines went on and on until finally, "Nick, do you take Miley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and health, through richer and poorer until death do you part?" The priest asked Nick.

Nick smiled, "Of course I do."

"Miley, do you take Nick to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and health, through richer and poorer until death do you part?"

Miley smiled at Nick "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…"

But the priest was too late; Nick already had Miley in his arms kissing her.

At the reception, Nick and Miley danced to 'My Girl.' Miley danced with her father, while Nick danced with his mom. When the toasts came, Tori stepped on the stage and took the microphone.

"Hey Nick and Miley. Demy has left the building, why, you ask. She said that there was something she had to get done and will not be back for a long time. But, she told me to read you this note, so here goes nothing. "Dear 'Niley,' it's a combination between Nick and Miley. I am so proud of you. You guys are the greatest couple I know. I know yesterday I was a really horrible person and I'm sorry. Miley, you have been the greatest friend a girl could have. You've been there through everything, the break-ups, make-ups, fights with my parents, apologies, fights with my brother, and more apologies. I couldn't ask for a better friend. As of a few hours ago, you know absolutely all my secrets. Try not to tell everyone, please. I love you and I'll see you whenever I decide what else I need to tell you. Now, Nick, you better treat Miley nicely, she deserves a guy that will treasure her every moment of everyday. I'm sorry for yesterday, though you probably already know that, but I really am. I hope you and Miley have a great time on your honeymoon. Your best friends twin sister, Demy. P.S. here is the key to your new home. (Tori hand him the key)…"" Tori freezes, "oh sorry." She hands a key to the couple. ""It's a nice, large beach house. It has three bedrooms including a master, two full bathrooms, a nice big kitchen and a bunch of other things that I'll leave for you to find out. I hope you enjoy it. Once again I love you, both. I hope to see you soon. LOL 3 Demy"" Tori looks up at the couple.

Nick held the key and smiled. "She bought us a beach house." Tori hands him the letter. "Thanks Tori."

"No problem. Best wishes to you both, from me not Demy." She got off the stage and stood in the crowd as Jacob said his speech.

The rest of the night was a blur for Miley. She had a nice time, but couldn't help but be sad since her best friend was gone and she probably didn't want to be found for a while.

They said the wedding night was amazing and their honeymoon was the greatest. They love their beach house and they wouldn't have it any other way. It was right by the college so they could get to class easily. College went by quickly. Rob met a new girl after a few months of being sad. Joe and Taylor got married 6 months after Nick and Miley. During their last year of college, Jacob proposed to Selena. Everyone waited for Demy throughout the first year. As the second year came around, they quit waiting and just continued living life, but never forgot her.


End file.
